You Can't Run Forever
by Life'zFuzzyLogicx
Summary: "Maybe then they would see through my façade, and find a young, shaken girl, with nothing left. But they didn't. And they wouldn't."   It's a MUST read ;D   JONAS. Macyx...?    ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Before you read and review (ahemmm...take notice "read AND review"), please keep in mind that this is my first fanfic. Let me repeat. First. Ever. So don't be too harsh. Not many people write JONAS stories, and I know I may not get tons of reviews, but I'll be happy if I have two reviewers who honest to goodness love this story! I'm not too confident about my writing though, so it'd mean a lot if you took the time to let me know what you think.**

**LoveLoveYouAlreadyy., Nicolette(:**

_**Disclaimer: I own JONAS. Kiddinggg! **_

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

"I'm not sure you understand what you're saying." I breathed, languidly hypnotizing him as I whispered into his ear.

The cold steely gaze hardened, as he sipped his beer.

Seconds developed into a series of diffident minutes, and the low-lit room reeked of distortion. Something was dreadfully wrong. His eyes raked my slightly exposed body and the unwanted filth gave way when his hand slowly trekked down my shoulder. My insides cringed in disgust, but my outward expression was one of lust. Fingers that had created a bond with the trigger of a gun like no other, roamed through my brunette locks. Fear consumed me to the very core, yet I moaned in a practiced pleasure.

"You lied." His gruff voice sliced the air, and a chill ran down my spine.

I smirked teasingly, "Technically no, I didn't. I figured you would already assume a girl like me to be attached."

He laughed dryly, and wound his arm around my neck pulling me closer. "How cliché. The big man wants to cuddle." I spoke huskily. "Too bad I want a little more." I shifted my position, only to find myself unmoved. Craning my head to the right, I caught his penetrating stare and immediately I knew that he knew.

"What's the matter, tough guy?" Choosing the facial expression of confusion intertwined with a trace of seduction.

"You're good, I'll give you that." He crookedly smiled.

I opened my mouth, but shut it automatically as his hand rose in silence. "I've never been played so…well. But please, just stop. You're embarrassing yourself. We both know you're lies have nothing to do with your relationship status. To be quite frank, I'm not sure what angers me more—you lying to me, or you even suggesting me to be an honest man." He chuckled and the unwelcome stench of alcohol swept across my face.

Panic coursed through my veins, but my eyes daringly latched onto the gaze of New York's most dangerous killer. "I have no idea what you are on about. Let's just head off to bed, for a good night's rest_._" I winked. The right eye. Twice. But nothing happened. I gave the signal, but nothing happened.

This time when he looked at me, I twitched. And I gave myself away. Completely raw, unguarded, fear was displayed in my chocolate orbs for a millisecond, but it was a millisecond too long.

A door creaked open, footsteps were heard behind me, and a gun was nestled comfortably onto my temple at his beckon. Turning my head to glare at the new presence holding a weapon against it, I froze.

Johnny. "_Johnny_?" My voice completely deflated of its previous edge, as I was now face to face with my only chance of escaping this nightmare. My partner, my blood-brother, my best friend. The one person I needed had finally arrived, but instead of saving me, he was going to kill me. And deep in my soul, I secretly prayed he would.

"Shut up."

A voice that had always brought such comfort, suddenly made me tremble in terror. I hadn't a clue how to control the hurt and betrayal I felt, so I did the one thing I was good at, and pushed them aside not to be remembered, but replaced with fury.

Tears refused to be shed as my eyes swept around the room casually, my mind back in focus. Then before one could blink I knocked my head backward into the man currently gripping me, ignoring the pain, and elbowed him in the side causing his arms to release me from their tangled form. Swinging my body around, I lifted my left leg and contacted it with Johnny's cheek. As his head moved in the opposite direction due to force, I sneakily grabbed the object in his left jeans pocket and removed it from his sight as his blazing eyes met mine before he punched me square in the nose. Falling into a clumsy roll, I held down the number two on the object, and then slid it under the chair I fell beside, in one swift motion. Johnny was a far better fighter than me, and I knew if luck wasn't on my side he was going to win in the end, but I couldn't resist the urge to attack him after his loyalty to me was proven false.

So I ran, sliding onto the ground at the last possible moment, using my small frame as interference to Johnny's stance. I quickly, yet not quickly enough, stood only to find two guns pointed at me now. Apparently, this is what happens when things go unplanned. I retracted, backing up slowly until I hit the wall unknowingly.

"I…" I began only to be cut off fiercely.

"Shut up, Mace." Johnny spat.

"My name is Melissa. Melissa Goldberg." The edge in my tone was clear.

"Shut. Up." He growled, while taking a step forward.

"I'll shut up when I feel like—" The sound of a trigger being pulled bounced of the walls in the room, and I shut my eyes tightly before the sound was echoed multiple times.

"NYPD! PUT YOUR HANDS UP! DROP THE GUNS, NOW!" Shouts were heard, but my eyes remained closed.

I was safe. For now.

I slid to a sitting position against the wall, and squeezing my eyes shut tightly, I released one lone tear. I let it fall. Slowly, painfully. Dropping off my chin, and onto my clenched fist. Memories scattered my brain, as I searched for a sign. Something I missed that would have warned me of Johnny's betrayal. I loved him. And he wanted to kill me. I imagined life without all the secrecy. Life with friends, family…normalcy, and I wished that amidst all the commotion just one person would take a second to study my face. Then maybe they'd finally get it. Maybe then they would see through my façade, and find a young, shaken girl, with nothing left. But they didn't. And they wouldn't.

Taking a deep breath I forced my eyelids open, and took in the scene before me. The dim light illuminated the figures that darted back and forth. The men who had come dangerously close to witnessing my last breaths, already cuffed and removed from the area. I stood and blended into the chaos, as I briskly walked out the rundown building, halting as I found what I had been searching for.

There he was, held against the car in cuffs. I ignored the officer behind him and studied him, no sign of emotion on my face.

"How?" He whispered, not looking me directly in the eye.

"Why?" I retaliated icily.

His head snapped up quickly in fury, "Don't play games. How? How did you get them here?"

"Front pocket. Left side." I stated calmly.

His brown eyes peered into my own, as if he didn't believe it had really been that simple. "How'd you know it was there?" Johnny he sighed in defeat, finding nothing but honesty.

I shrugged, "That's the beauty of it. I didn't have a clue."

Johnny chuckled dryly, "I taught you well."

"Don't flatter yourself. I didn't pick up all of your bad habits. My loyalty has never, and will never waver." My voice was sharp.

He clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and nodded. The eyes identical to my own seeped into my very core. "I love you, Macy. You know that."

"Really? Last time I checked, you don't point a gun to the head of someone you supposedly love. You don't misuse their trust, and you definitely do not lie to their face." My eyes burned with hatred.

"I've never lied to you."

"You are right now."

Our eyes connected and my heart nearly stopped at the emotion in his. I couldn't place my finger on exactly what those chocolate orbs displayed, but the desperation was obvious. "Please, Macy. I know you don't get it yet, but please. Just say it back. Tell me you love me."

I remained still as stone, pushing myself to recall his actions from only moments prior.

The officer yanked Johnny's arm, "Sorry, Ms. Misa but it's time for him to go."

I stood frozen, watching my everything get slammed into the back of a police car. As the officer began pulling away, a glimpse of my true feelings was exposed. "Wait!" I cried, running up to window closest to my brother. I motioned for the man to roll it down, and my brother wasn't met with the cold, expressionless face I typically held. Instead he saw the unmasked pain, and fears in a young child's eyes. I whispered so only he could hear, "I love you too." And turning away I stepped from the car, not wanting to see his reaction.

I could hear the tires against the gravel as he was driven away, but my thoughts were interrupted when a hand was placed on my shoulder. I lifted my head to find myself beside Detective Carson, him holding a cell phone in my direction. "It's for you."

I grabbed the phone in response, before nodding at him to leave. Once he sauntered off, I focused on the phone call, already sure of who it would be. "Black."

"I have a new case for you." His voice sounded through the phone, straight to the point.

"Already?" I scoffed.

"Do you have a problem with that?" His no-nonsense tone was growing irksome.

I sighed. "No, sir. Not at all. I just wanted to—"

"Well, that will have to wait. I'll see you here at base in a few hours."

Sensing he was about to hang up I stopped him, "Hold up!"

"What?" I rolled my eyes at his impatience.

"At least tell me where."

I could almost hear the small smile through the phone. "Horace Mantis Academy. Macy, you're finally getting a chance to be a normal teenage girl. Somewhat." And just like that, the line went dead.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! You guys are amazing! I know a lot of people just say that, but seriously, you guys truly gave me a thrill when I saw the reviews! This chapter really is more informative than anything else, but I hope you guys still like it. So review and share your thoughts.**

**LovinggYourReviews., Nickyy(:**

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, JONAS is not mine. I'd be worried if it was. **_

* * *

.

.

.

The sounds of a loud smack hung eerily in the air, until it was repeatedly echoed as my fist came in contact with the punching bag's material.

"Name?"

I halted my actions, with a scoff, to face my offender. "I'm using my name this time! You can't seriously think that I'll forget my own name?"

The corners of his eyelids creased, as his face contorted into an unbending glare. "Name."

I huffed, and returned to taking my aggressions out on a hanging piece of material. "Macy. Misa." I stated, punching the object between the words.

"Favorite band?" His voice turned into a soft laugh, as he read over all the things necessary in completing my cover story.

I grimed the bag before kicking it fiercely, "JONAS."

A howl of laughter erupted from his lips, and an easy smile softly spread across my face. "Black made me listen to hours and hours of that crap. I had to memorize every stupid song on every stupid CD they've ever made. Then he got Stacey to lend me like ten of her brain killers, so I could learn every little thing about them. I'm talking down to underwear size. " I frowned, recalling the torture.

"Brain killers?" He teased.

"Uh huh. Those magazines should be shoved off the ends of the Earth." I grumbled in annoyance.

"And if there was an end to the Earth, I'm sure you'd be the one doing it." His electrifyingly blue eyes twinkled, "I just find it hilarious that Black said this time you get to be yourself, and then orders you to make your most hated band, your favorite."

"He's got a lot of balls, I'll tell you that." I hissed.

"Okay, but moving on. Best friend?" His deep voice listed.

"If I play my cards right, it will be Stella Malone. She's close to the band members, which is perfect for this case. Now can please skip the minor stuff Danny? I've got it. Trust me." I removed my body from the heavy bag.

Blue met brown, and I subtly tilted my head to the right whilst jutting my lower lip out. The fire in his eyes evaporated, as it met the adorable puppy dog pout of Macy Misa. "Objective?" He sighed continuing, and I smile broadly as he asked a more serious question.

"A dangerous threat has been made against the band, and I, because I'm just so lucky, have to baby-sit the teenyboppers."

His body leaned casually against the wall, "What's your in?"

"I'm an over-obsessive fan girl, who plays every sport known to man, and is ranked number four out of the entire state when it comes to brains. Gosh, you can just gag me now." I spat, moving to throw another punch, only to find someone holding my fist.

"Mace, stop. You've been at this for three hours. I know that when a lot's going on you like to overwork yourself, but come on. Just give it a rest." Danny spoke sternly.

I challenged his gaze, "Daniel, remove your hand from mine, or I will personally saw it off for you."

His left eyebrow rose, as if threatening me to do so, and I sighed in response. "Fine! I will stop, if you would only get your hands off me!" I struggled within his strong grip.

"Look at you guys! Just friends my buttocks." A new voice entered the room.

My eyes widened as I observed how our bodies were pushed up against each other closely, due to Danny's firm grasp on my hand, and the way the challenging spark in our eyes could easily be mistaken for passion.

"Stacey…? No! I-It's not what it looks like!" Danny's distraught expression almost summoned a loud fit of laughter from me, as the girl of his dreams smiled forcedly at the thought of us being a couple.

I smirked slightly, "Oh don't deny it anymore, Danny! I'm tired of you just about attacking me, every time we can find a closet." I threw a wink at Stacey, who laughed uncertainly. Danny shifted his body so that his back was facing her.

"What are you doing?" Danny angrily questioned through clenched teeth.

"I'm helping you! Just go along with it." I whispered. "Trust me, I'm a girl."

"Barely." He mumbled.

Gasping, I slapped his arm. "You pig! You know what? I don't feel like helping you so much anymore!" I huffed.

Stacey's voice rang throughout the room again, "Wow. You guys are already having little fights like a married couple. Congratulations. I'm so happy for you." She said, and seemed to be trying to convince herself. "But anyway, Black wants to see you two in his office. Like, now."

I nodded, grabbing Danny's hand and heading toward the old rusty contraption claimed to be an elevator. As we stepped inside, I leaned on his shoulder and smiled sweetly at Stacey. "Are you coming?"

She shuffled between her feet, "Um, I'll just hang here for a while."

"Okay!" Then the doors squeaked, before jerking shut, and I shoved Danny off of me.

"What was that? Are you freaking crazy? I have half a mind to kill you! I don't know if you've listened to me over the past few months, but I love her! Now, you've gone and screwed everything up." He spouted.

"Oh come on! It was so obvious that she was jealous. In a few days you can make your move, and she will fall right into your arms." I rolled my eyes.

"This Johnny thing has really made you bitter." His voice grunted.

I froze.

My eyes closed painfully, and forgotten emotions enveloped me.

Danny's eyes grew large, as he finally comprehended what had spilled from his mouth. "Mace…I didn't…" His voice trailed off.

I nodded slowly.

Just then the doors thankfully opened, and we stepped out onto the concrete floor, heading in the direction of Detective Carter Black's office. The stained cream walls and wooden frames of the building that surrounded us, screamed rundown. I wondered why a top rate police division like ours deserved a place like this.

"Eh, it's probably because it raises a lot less questions from the police department. We both know our work is so undercover this place barely exists." Danny stated.

"Huh?" I glanced at him confusedly, not realizing I'd voiced my question aloud.

He grinned, "Never mind." I shrugged, stopping in front of Black's door and reaching for the handle.

"Wait." I stopped and faced my only real friend on base. "I'm really sorry. It just slipped. I wasn't even thinking." He rambled.

I nodded, pushing back the tears in my eyes, "Don't worry. I'd like to think you'd be happy about what happened with him. Now you get the spot of number one best friend."

Danny smiled, and I once again moved to open the door, successfully doing so this time.

"What? No knock?" Detective Carter Black asked as we sat down.

"I'll knock if you give me a real case." I spoke smiling and cocking my head sideways in a mock good-girl look.

He smiled slightly, "This is a real case, Misa. I thought you'd be happy to live like a normal teenager for a while."

"You thought wrong." I crossed my arms. "I don't know how you could even mildly assume I'd enjoy babysitting a bunch of pop stars. Send Danny, I'm sure he'll enjoy it."

He ignored my anger, and turned to Danny, "So…all the equipment ready?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah. And so is she. Slightly 503, but she'll be fine." A grin now graced his features.

"503! Are you kidding? You are such a jerk!" I practically shook in anger at the reference. 503 was a number used to describe agents flying off their rocker, and often led to them being locked up in a mental hospital.

"Macy. Get dressed. Its 8:25 and you're already late." Black sharply pulled back onto the right subject.

"I'm going today?" My brows furrowed.

"Ben's waiting." He announced, talking of the agent who was to pose as my father and take me to the school everyday. "Now go."

I darted out of the room, and hurriedly threw on the uniform handed to me as I exited the small office. Once I was in the car, Ben gunned it to Horace Mantis Academy.

A little while into the ride, I leaned against the fast-moving car's window and casually glancing into the rearview mirror, I noticed a black car driving behind us. "That's odd." I spoke barely above a whisper.

I watched for a few minutes, as the car kept a perfect distance and speed, turning every time we did only slightly behind.

Crap. "Ben, I think we're being followed."

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I got really busy and just didn't have enough time to write, but anyway, no excuses. I enjoyed writing this, so I hope you like reading it! Reviewing is totally not an option. It's a must. Or my fragile little heart just might break in two! Hahaa. But seriously, I love reviews, they make my day! So please, review!**

**HopeYuuLoveMeLikeIhLoveYUU., Nickyy(:**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own JONAS.**_

* * *

.

.

.

The erratic thumping in my chest betrayed the look of placidness I forced my features to hold.

I barely registered how naturally I burrowed my feelings. This wasn't something that was taught. This wasn't something that was learned. It just was. Death didn't ask how you felt before it overtook your body. In one single moment, everything you know may be a lie so deeply planted, that it sends you down a numb spiral of nothingness. And everything you trust goes right with it. In one single moment, every thing may be compromised. So despite the whirl of guilt disturbing my stomach, I couldn't help the wave of uncertainty I felt as I peeked a glance at Ben, and in one single moment he became the enemy.

A deep noise, slightly resembling a chuckle rang throughout the car, and I slowly slid my right hand into the pocket of my pleated skirt. "Listen Misa," My eyes pierced into the side of his head as I watched him throw the toothpick he'd recently used out of the window, and caress the freshly shaved goatee that sat on his face, "With all due respect, I think I know a little bit more about this kind of fieldwork than you do. If someone was following us, I would know." The sharp click of my pocket knife being opened was unheard as an annoying smirk spread across his face.

Wrong answer.

My knuckles whitened, as the grip I held on the blade grew. I was sure now. I was positive. Like an angel softly whispering into my ear, the words trader, liar, danger, and Johnny clouded my mind until they were the only sounds I could hear. I subtly leaned closer to Ben, and poised the knife into a familiar stance. I drew nearer, but I finally found myself at a distance perfect for striking, with the object in my left hand quickly becoming moist from the sweat trekking to the surface of my now clammy hands. I focused as I took a deliberate intake of breath. Ben's line of sight remained attached on the road, as his inability to notice the knife I had carefully hidden and aimed for his side grew more apparent. Just as I moved to stab him, a loud bang busted my eardrums.

A calloused hand shoved my head against the window with a painful thud, and glancing out of the corner of my eye, I froze in realization as a nine millimeter bullet almost grazed my left cheek. Time seemed to stop as I locked eyes with Ben, and immediately the sudden urge to barf deemed itself difficult to withstand. He could have easily let me die, but he was on my side. I was wrong. Again. And this time, it almost cost a man his life. Staring at him, I suddenly grew aware of his mouth moving at a rapid pace, "Get down, Misa! GET DOWN!" My eyes molded into a chilling black color as they hardened, and I ducked, the situation before me finally settling in.

I kept my head down, and carefully crawled into the back seats of the car. "What are you DOING?" Ben cried, as the car swerved chaotically and threw me against the hard door. Ignoring his question, I placed my self on the ground and began cutting a slit in the carpeted floor with the knife I still grasped in my hand, only halting as another round of shots were fired. Finally peeling back the worn material, a handle was revealed and I yanked with all of my might. Silently willing the bloody compartment to just open, I tugged one final time, and breathed in relief as it obliged. Grabbing the loaded rifle inside, I motioned for Ben to roll down the window as I aimed fire at the car that was now gaining on us. "Still think no one was following us?" I yelled, smirking at Ben in bitter amusement.

"Just shut up and keep shooting." His voice roared over the constant bullets being directed toward us.

"I'll keep shooting if you start driving. I know the government's not paying for you to drive like this."

The black SUV suddenly bumped our tail end, "Crap." Ben mumbled. "For your information, this was supposed to be a low rank mission and this is a low rank position."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Don't give me that garbage. How about you save our arse's, and show this good-for-nothing black car how it's done?"

He laughed dryly, "Will do. But remember, this was your idea, not mine."

And just that quickly I felt the car lunge forward into a speed so great, I struggled just to lift my arms into position and shoot the now distancing SUV. I flew against the other side of the car as it hit a sharp turn. A heavy pain developed on my head and the world faded to black.

* * *

.

.

.

A dull pounding vibrated through my skull, and I forced my heavy eyelids open to find myself in an uncomfortably hard chair.

"I'm terribly sorry miss, we got in so late last night, and after all she's been through I just didn't have the heart to wake her until the last possible…" The loud voice trailed off, as whomever it belonged to seemed to take account of my sudden actions.

I groaned and sat up, not welcoming the incredible brightness of the area. "And she's up! Macy, sweetie, here's your schedule." As a schedule was handed to me, I looked toward the voice in confusion, and instantly recognized Ben. The large, easy smile he flashed me matched his unfamiliar tone, but the emotion reflected in his eyes was pure relief. "Well, thank you Mrs. Lopez. I should be heading off to work, though. Once again, I apologize for the tardiness…"

The Hispanic woman smiled warmly, "Ah, Mr. Misa. It's not a problem. But I'm sure I've already said that twenty times prior to now."

Ben laughed softly, "It was nice meeting you." I frowned in confusion, my brain for some reason slightly fuzzy. He grabbed my arm and led me out a door marked 'Main Office,' and as soon as it shut behind us his normal gruffness returned.

"Your okay." It wasn't a question but a statement, and it confused me more. "That door was a lot harder than you thought, eh?"

That's when it hit me. The knife, the black SUV, the shooting, the hitting of my head before everything went pitch black…everything. "I don't think it was the door, more so your psycho driving." I mumbled as I rubbed my head.

He smiled, "Hey, like I said. All your idea."

I rolled my eyes, "Why are we here?"

"Because I figured you wouldn't stay unconscious forever, and I most definitely did not want to be the one to explain to Black why you didn't attend your first day of school." He shrugged. "I know your head must hurt so I got some Advil."

I took the pills and bottle of water from him, "I almost die, and what do I get? Pain killers. Gee, I feel loved." I swallowed them none the less and opened my mouth to ask another question, but Ben cut me off.

"Look, I know you must have a lot of questions, but I have to go. Everything you need is in your bag. Just do what you were brought here to do, and remember to sign up for as many activities as possible." And just like that he walked off.

I sighed and looked around. Despite how much I didn't want to baby sit JONAS, I couldn't help but feel sort of intrigued. The only things I knew about school, came from the rare occasions I sat in front of a television screen. Suddenly a bell sounded and I jumped, startled as other students began to fill the hallway. I started to walk with everyone else, but stopped and glanced around in all directions, because I didn't have a clue as of to where I was going.

I frowned at the flimsy piece of paper in my hand, looking for some sort of instruction, and then with a loud "oof," I found myself looking at the ceiling. I almost yelled at the person responsible, until I saw her crestfallen face. "I'm so sorry." She choked, tears welling up in her eyes.

I hastily stood from my position, thankful I didn't have any loose papers to pickup around me. "Uh, it's okay. Honestly, it didn't even hurt." I rushed, not wanting the girl to cry over accidentally knocking me down.

To my surprise she laughed, "I'm not upset about that." Her expression grew remorseful. "It's just…come on." Before I knew what was happening I found myself being dragged into an empty bathroom.

The blonde haired girl locked it, and unsure of her intentions, I fingered the knife in my pocket for safety precautions. "Okay, so it's like this. I'm in love with my best friend. I know, dumb. And he's dating this girl, she is a total witch. You know blonde, beautiful, amazing clothes?" I quirked an eyebrow, almost certain she had described herself, but kept my mouth shut as I understood that for some strange reason she needed me to listen. "But anyway, today he came up to me and started listing off things about me he loved, then he ended it saying that…that he loved me."

I wasn't sure I was following this correctly, "And that's a problem?"

She smiled a watery smile, "No. It's absolutely perfect, and it made me weak to the knees. The problem is that when I opened my mouth to tell him I loved him back, he smiled and told me that was what he planned on telling Vanessa." Oh. "Which is his girlfriend's name." She added.

"Ouch." I blurted.

She nodded, "Yeah, ouch." Then the tears started to pour down her face.

My eyes widened in panic, and I engulfed her into a giant hug. I didn't even realize I had done so, until I felt the unfamiliarity of it. I have never been known as the soft type, but something about this girl's tears was breaking my heart. "Hey, hey, stop crying right this instant." I demanded.

She pulled away in surprise. "Gosh, I don't even know you and you have managed to almost make me cry!" She laughed as I spoke.

"Gasp! You have such a pretty smile! I'm sure that idiot of a best friend of yours needs a serious butt whopping. What kind of guy stays friends with someone like you?" I exclaim overdramatically.

She playfully flips her hair, "I am kind of amazing aren't I?"

I laugh in response, "Kind of."

She laughs too, and suddenly her arms are around me again in a hug. "Thank you."

Normally, I would have shoved the person giving me a hug away, with the threat of an early death hanging over their head, but this time I found myself hugging her back.

"You know what? I can already tell. We're going to be like best friends." She squealed, as she pulled away.

And then I remembered. Stella. No matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't be her best friend, because it was a part of my mission to become Stella Malone's. "Right." I forced a smile.

"Well, we can't be best friends if we don't know each other's names!" She giggled.

I smiled, still a little bummed about not being able to get to know this girl better. And trust. For me, that's weird. "Macy. Macy Misa."

"Nice to meet you Miss Misa." She said in a mock British accent. "Stella Malone." She reached out to shake hands, but my eyes widened in shock.

"You're Stella?" Then noticing the flicker of confusion on her face, I changed my tone. "I mean…you're…Stella!"

She gave me a weird look, and laughed. "Yeah, and you're Macy!"

I laughed, excited and somewhat relieved to find out that this girl was actually Stella. "Um, no offense but you should clean your face."

Stella stood in front of the mirror a yelped, "I look like a clown!"

"What? No…" I argued weakly. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Okay, yeah you do." I stifled a laugh.

Just then a bell sounded again, and I jumped at the noise once again. "Oh nooooooo." Stella groaned. "We're late."

"I guess we are." I shrugged. "But I'm not letting you walk out of here looking like that!"

And then for the next fifteen minutes, we talked and laughed while Stella reapplied her makeup. When we finally started to head to our classes, I almost forgot that I was on the job. I was on a case. I was on a mission. But for a moment, I was just a normal teenage girl, walking down the hall with her best friend.

We passed a guy standing in a corner, with the phone against his ear, but I paid him no attention and kept walking with Stella to class.

His gaze locked onto my back as I turned the corner. "Yes. I saw her." His voice low as he spoke into the phone. "Don't worry. I'll get her there. It won't be a problem." Then he hung up.

The boy chuckled to himself as he walked off, "Macy Misa's not going to know what hit her."

.

.

.


End file.
